


Romance is making-out while you hide in a train and the other one is missing an arm

by Queen_Ags



Series: Satya and Hanzo on the run together [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Massage, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Ags/pseuds/Queen_Ags
Summary: Satya is on the run from Vishkar and Hanzo is on the run from the Yakuza. They decided to ally up and after a few months they've definitely developed feelings for each other. Finally they'll express them!Satya POV





	

Hanzo and Satya were panting as they forced their legs to run the last bit to the train. They grabbed onto the door and pulled it to the side. The train jolted and sounds of air pressure releasing came from underneath. Hanzo let Satya hop on first and followed. They closed the door and collapsed against it. The train started to move and tension slowly faded. Their clothes were dirty, sweaty and their hair messy. They were breathing loudly, their lungs hurt and their muscles were aching. They had escaped from people who very much desired the bounty on their heads. The train picked up momentum and they heard the wind rushing by outside. The metal door was cold and shaking. The car was packed with luggage and it was roughly a meter between them and the bags. It smelled of dust and there were scratches and spots everywhere. They themselves rocked gently back and forth with the train's rhythm. 

 

Satya lifted her jacked to check on her prosthetic arm. Blood was seeping through the edge of it on her shoulder. It singed and pulsated.

 

¨Could you take out a flashlight,¨ she asked, ¨I have to take off my arm.¨

¨Of course.¨ Hanzo brought out a flashlight. It was bright for being so small. Satya took off her jacket and her left sleeve. She carefully unhinged the arm and grimaced as it fell off. The skin was starting to swell and was tinted red. There were bloody gashes where the arm had been connected. Cords that went into her skin and connected with nerves were still in.

 

¨Do you have a clean cloth,¨ Hanzo asked.

¨Yes.¨ Satya pulled her backpack forth and placed it in front of her. She struggled to unzip it with one arm and Hanzo took it from her.

¨Let me,¨ he said. He took cloth and alcohol from it. Dipping the cloth in the alcohol, he carefully brought it to Satya’s shoulder. She winced at the contact but Hanzo didn’t pull back.

 It had stopped bleeding but it was still sore. With gentle, quick strokes he wiped away the blood. When it was all done Satya reached for the cloth.

¨Thank you,¨ she said.

¨I’m not done.¨ Hanzo took a water bottle from his bag and doused the cloth in it. Satya was going to say something about wasting water but curiosity stopped her. He pressed it against her shoulder and the cold soothed her skin. He did circling motions with a comfortable pressure. Satya looked awkwardly at what he was doing and didn’t know how to react. They sat very close together. She was debating whether she found his warmth and touching comfortable or not. Either way butterflies started to appear in her stomach.

 

She studied his face. His skin was tan and rough with small scars on it. His bone structure was sharp and she could see a few lines testifying of his age. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. His beard had a couple of white strands in it. He had a very mature look which she felt she couldn’t appreciate enough. She heard the light breathing through his nose and smelled the dirt, sweat and spices on him. She gave a few glances to his eyes. She was surprised at how strong the brown color was.

 

Hanzo worked his way up Satya’s shoulder, to her neck. She felt tension being released as he knead her muscles. For once she didn’t pull away but moved so he could get a better hold. She sighed and leaned against the luggage. She marveled at how comforting another’s touch and weight could be. As his hand went up her neck, chills went down her spine. She closed her eyes and let a tiny sound of satisfaction escape her. She thought she heard Hanzo swallowing.

 

Satya didn’t want Hanzo to stop when he did. He held over her shoulder a water bottle. She took it with a tired hand and drank. She made sure to leave enough for Hanzo. She turned around and gave it back. His neck stretched as he downed the water. His Adam’s apple bopped with each swallow and Satya couldn’t deny how beautiful just that one part of him was. Hanzo looked at her quietly when he was done. Satya faced down to the side. She was made even more aware of how close they were. She expected prickling and burning in her skin but so far it was nothing. She was warm but it was pleasant.

 

¨Are you okay,¨ he finally said. His voice being a gentle baritone.

¨Yes. Are you?¨

¨Yes.¨

¨Thank you.¨ For some reason she didn’t have the courage to look at his face.

¨Of course.¨

She could still sense his eyes on her. It made her nervous.

¨Why did you do it?¨

Hanzo didn’t answer immediately.

¨I wanted to help you relax.¨

Satya felt her cheeks heating up and the butterflies got more active. In order to release the tension, whatever kind it was, Satya brought samosa’s* out of her bag and handed one to Hanzo.

¨Here. I’m sorry they’re cold.¨

¨Don’t be. This is excellent.¨

 

Not even Hanzo, the one person Satya was arguably comfortable with, was free from making chewing sounds even with a close mouth. It was grating against Satya’s ears and she did her best to focus on the sound of the wind and train. When that didn’t work she closed off her ears as much as she could to listen to the rumbling of her body. She was too embarrassed to move away from Hanzo. Maybe one day she’ll tell him how much she hated that noise but not when they were hungry, exhausted and illegally riding a train. Satya was having trouble to eat herself. She had a cut on her lip and the salt from the dumpling stung. She cursed but forced it down, frustrated that she couldn’t enjoy it.

 

Satya was beyond grateful when they were done eating. She put on her sleeve again but let her arm be detached. She wanted the wounds to have some time to recover. She noticed Hanzo giving her glances. She couldn’t for the life of her decipher the meaning of them. They both took a sip of water and then put their bags to the side.

 

¨We should get some sleep,¨ Satya noted and licked the wound on her lip.

¨Mm. Do you want help with that?¨ Hanzo pointed to the cut. Satya was a bit confused.

¨No, it doesn’t need cleaning.¨

¨But it needs to be soothed, right?¨

¨I don’t know how...,¨ her words trailed off.

¨My hands would be too rough but I think my lips would suffice.¨

 

Satya’s eyes snapped to his face. She still didn’t look directly at his eyes. She needed to know if he understood the implications of what he had said. He chuckled lightly at her reaction.

 

¨May I?¨

 

Satya had never before been so grateful of her dark skin. If she was a shade lighter one would see the strong blushing over. The butterflies were crazy and nerves mixed with excitement filled the air. She had no doubt in her mind what her answer would be.

 

¨Please.¨

 

Hanzo scooted forward and placed a hand on the junction of her neck and shoulder. Despite him being warm, she got chills. He leaned in and gently put his lips against hers. Her stomach flipped. For a second they had eye contact but Satya quickly shut hers. She managed to see that Hanzo’s eyes were filled to the brim with emotion. Satya twitched ever so slightly as his tongue ran over the cut. He put more pressure on and sucked carefully on her lower lip. As Hanzo pulled back he didn’t get far before Satya kissed him back. With her only hand she caressed his cheek and let it settle at the nape of his neck. She deepened the kiss and he responded. Hanzo put his other hand on her back and pulled her against his body. She felt his firm chest against hers and settled into his lap. They kept kissing, it was slow but deep. It wasn’t rough but relaxing, like stimming. Satya wrapped her legs around Hanzo's waist and kissed his jawline, right beside his beard. Slowly she worked down to his neck where she got rougher. Her tongue barely touching his skin, she licked from his neck up to behind his ear. Hanzo breathed deeply and let his hands travel down to Satya’s thighs. He stroked them and Satya gave a satisfied smile. She tugged at the tip of his ear with her teeth as she let her nails run down from his scalp. Hanzo took a sharp intake of air.

 

Something creaked loudly and the train came to an abrupt stop. Satya fell on her back and Hanzo on her with a thud. She didn’t hit her head fortunately but Hanzo groaned. The train started going again as if nothing had happened. Hanzo pulled back but stayed on top of her.

 

¨Are you okay,¨ Satya asked.

¨No,¨ Hanzo answered. She got concerned.

¨I think I need another kiss to make it better,¨ he grinned. Satya chuckled. She grabbed him by the collar and gave him a deep, open-mouth kiss. Both leaned into it and Hanzo licked her cut once again. It was warm, wet and soft and Satya adored the sensation. Unfortunately they broke it when they needed air. Satya looked to the side with a smile as Hanzo gazed at her. He seemed at peace, that much she could understand, and it wasn’t often he felt that.

 

¨That’s enough physical contact for now.¨ In the end Satya’s hypersensitivity won. Hanzo burst out laughing and moved back.

¨I’ve never met anyone as romantic as you,¨ he teased.

¨I know,¨ she smirked.

 

Satya put her arm back on. They used their backpacks as pillows and jackets as blankets. They laid with their heads next to each other.

 

¨Good night,¨ Hanzo mumbled.

¨Good night.¨

 

As she fell to sleep, Satya had to finally admit to herself that she had fallen in love with that overdramatic archer.

**Author's Note:**

> *A type of dumpling common in northern india, parts of the middle east and probably more places. It's so good and I'm craving one right now.
> 
> This is part of a larger fic idea I have but with my Genji fic ongoing I don't know when I'll get around to write it. But since there is so little content for this ship I had to contribute!


End file.
